vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-series Robot
|-|Type Great Dane= |-|Type Mosquito= |-|Type Mantis= |-|Type Hunting Wasp= |-|Type Giant Centipede= |-|Unnamed Spider Type= Summary The Type-series Robot is a type of animal robot developed by Academy City, with each model being identified by Type: followed by the name of the animal it's based on. Baba Yoshio, from MEMBER, uses several of these robots, though they are also used by other organizations in the city. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 10-C | At least 9-B Name: Type: Great Dane | Type: Mosquito | Type: Mantis Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Animal Robot Wielders: Baba Yoshio, Academy City Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, prehensile trunk that can be used to physically strike the enemy or siphon liquids | Can inject drugs and nanomachines into an opponent | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Wall level (Can shatter the ground with its trunk and intercept Wannai Kinuho's water bullets) | Below Average Human level | At least Wall level (Stated to be much stronger than Type: Great Dane as a robot designed for actual combat) Speed: Athletic Human | Below Average Human | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Has an armored exterior that can withstand several water bullets from Wannai Kinuho's water bullets) | Below Average level | At least Wall level Range: Melee range Weaknesses: None notable Stamina: Superhuman Intelligence: Robotic, follows instructions from its operator Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Type Great Dane: Also known as T: GD, it's a dog-type robot designed for investigation. The audiovisual information of the Great Dane's sensors can be transmitted to a controller via an overhead display. The user can also communicate through them using a speaker, or give them orders in the field without using the actual display. Despite its role, the robot's prehensile trunk presents significant strength so it can be used to fight human targets. The trunk can also be used to suck up water and other liquids, with the robot's insides being waterproof. * Type Mosquito: Also known as T: MQ, it's a mosquito-type robot, primarily designed for spying due to its small size and its built-in camera and microphone. The Type Mosquito can also inject various drugs into a target. For example, it can inject nanomachines that quickly paralyze and render a person unconscious while also giving them a fever. * Type Mantis: Also known as T: MT, it's a large mantis-type robot. According to Baba Yoshio, its controller, it's much stronger than the Great Danes that are designed for investigation. It can use its claws to fight, with the left claw being a blade and the right being pincers that can be used to grab and crush targets. The Type Mantis appears to have some sort of engines on the back, which are presumably used in conjunction with its disc-like feet to slide across the ground. Like other robots of the series, its communication equipment allows a remote controller to see and hear whatever the robot does. * Type Hunting Wasp: A big wasp-type robot, designed for riot suppression. It can fly at high speeds and uses its stinger to inject sleeping drugs to stop its targets. * Type Giant Centipede: A big centipede-type robor, it uses its strength to constrict and restrain the enemy. * Unnamed Spider Type: An unnamed spider-type robot that can produce sticky threads to lay traps and capture its targets. Key: T: Great Dane | T: Mosquito | T: Mantis Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Tier 9 Category:Spiders